


An Angry Elf

by Dragoness31



Series: The Inquisitor's Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Grey Wardens, Mage Origin, Mages and Templars, Romance, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoness31/pseuds/Dragoness31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a larger story that has yet to be written, about Inquisitor Katelyn Trevelyan. This is something that was rattling around in my head after Hawke was left in the Fade. My FemHawke romanced Fenris and he would not be happy with her being left behind. He shows up at Skyhold and has some things to say. Perhaps there is a solution because according to Cole Hawke is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Visitor for Varric

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn, Cullen, Dorian, Varric, Cole and Josephine were in the main hall sitting together eating. A messenger comes up to inform Varric that someone has arrived to see him, a very angry elf it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.

Katelyn and Cullen were in the main hall sitting together eating. They would steal glances at each other, smile, and occasionally touch. They were joined at the table by Dorian, Varric, Cole and Josephine. They were all talking and laughing, Cullen was even smiling.

“You know, it would not be all that unseemly if you wanted to wrap an arm around her waist, Commander,” Dorian suggested.

Cullen reached up and rubbed his neck; a part of him knew that what Dorian said was true, but the well-trained, well-organized part of him wanted to appear professional and as much as he loved touching her, doing that as much as he wanted to was not exactly professional. Katelyn looked at him and smirked as she saw him rubbing his neck. She reached out and put her hand on his knee. He looked at her as he lowered his hand and smiled.

“Safe and sound, protecting and proud…” Cole started.

A flush started creeping up Cullen’s face and Katelyn saw it. “Cole, thank you for sharing…” she started. She lowered her voice and continued, “…but we don’t want everyone in Skyhold hearing that.”

Cole looked sad. “Listen kid, not everyone in Skyhold wants their feelings broadcast out in public like that. When it’s just you and them, it’s okay to share, got it,” Varric said.

“People like it better to hear that alone?” Cole asked.

Katelyn nodded at Cole and then looked at Cullen. Everyone knew they were together, they’ve kissed up on the battlements enough times to have been seen, and there really was very little harm in it. Cullen smirked after she gave him a slight nod and then wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and put her hand on his. Cullen quietly sighed.

Dorian smiled, “Now that’s more like it.”

Cullen sent him a half-hearted glare.

Varric chuckled at the two of them. “You got it kid…”

Before Varric could finish, a messenger came in looking a little nervous. “Serah Varric, there is someone at the main gate who wishes to see you.”

Varric looked a little worried. “One person, more than one person? I need more information, might be time to go hide for a bit.”

“If it’s the Carta here because…she was here, the Inquisition will protect you Varric,” Katelyn said as her body stiffened.

“I can ensure our forces won’t let the Carta step foot in Skyhold,” Cullen added, trying to reassure both Varric and Katelyn, she was his first priority of course.

“Thanks for the thought, Curly, but the Carta is good at being sneaky and stealthy.”

“And we have people trained to spot people using stealth…there will be no more instances like the attack on Josephine and the attempt to kill the Inquisitor,” Cullen said, tightening his hold on her waist as his gut clenched at the memory of her getting attacked by the assassin’s that had snuck into Skyhold.

Katelyn glanced back at him and their eyes met. She gave him a partial smile as she squeezed his hand; she could see the concern that had worked its way into his eyes. He still felt like he’d failed her because the assassins had snuck into Skyhold and attacked her; he’d taken it very personally, not only because she’d been hurt, but because someone had gotten past his guards to get to her.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, “There isn’t any place safer in Skyhold than where I am right now.”

The concern in his eyes started to disappear and affection took its place as he gave her a slight smile and a squeeze.

“It is one man at the gate; an elf with strange markings covering his skin,” the messenger stated.

“Shit,” Varric muttered.

“Varric, what is it?” Katelyn asked, her body tensing.

“An old friend that I need to talk to.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay…you don’t seem at all thrilled about this?” she asked.

“He’s angry at me, but I should be fine…you know how good I am at sweet talking people.”

Katelyn wasn’t convinced, but there was only so much she could argue. She gave him a lopsided grin. “If you’re sure Varric. I don’t want anything…”

“I’ll be fine, Red. Don’t stop eating on my account.”

Varric stood up slowly and made his way to the main doors; everyone just watched him go.


	2. The Angry, Lost and Hurt Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn realizes the visitor could be trouble and abruptly moves to see if she can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.

Katelyn looked up at Cullen after Varric was out of sight. He reached up and put his fingers on her cheek. “Hey, don’t worry, there are soldiers out in the courtyard, if anything happens, they’ll step in.” He ran his fingertips down her cheek as he talked. When they reached her chin, he flipped his fingers and lightly ran his nails back up her cheek as he went on, “We aren’t very far away ourselves. I’m not going to let anything happen to that dwarf considering how often he’s helped make sure you came back to me,” he said, finishing in a whisper as he cupped her cheek in his hand. He tipped her head up slightly, then leaned forward and lightly kissed her.

Their eyes met after he pulled back and she saw again how much he loved her. She reached up and cupped his cheek, then pulled him down again for longer kiss. She could feel him smile against her.

“Angry and hurt, lost and broken…his love is lost where he can’t go,” Cole said without being prompted.

Katelyn looked at Cole and her insides clenched as she remembered the messenger’s description of the man at the gate and mentally compared it to the description of a certain elf in Varric’s book on the Champion.

“Shit!” She stood up without warning and started making her way to the courtyard.

Dorian was surprised by how quickly she was moving. She since left right after Cole shared whatever he was sharing, Dorian looked to him for more information, but he was gone.

Cullen was just as surprised by her sudden departure, so much so that he didn’t have a chance to stop her. “Katelyn, wait,” he called after her, but she didn’t even slow down.

Without missing a beat, he was up and following her, as he ran through what Cole had said. Then the messenger’s remarks about Varric’s guest registered and he stopped about halfway to the door. There was only one person it could be, Fenris and he was there because Hawke had been left in the Fade. “Damn,” he swore, a little louder than he’d intended, causing heads to turn.

He started moving, quickening his pace. If Fenris were to find out that it was Katelyn that had made the decision to leave Hawke in the Fade, what would he do? A knot formed in his stomach as he vividly remembered the fight with Meredith and watching the elf’s markings glow right before he ripped a man’s heart out. “If he hurts her…he will not be leaving Skyhold,” Cullen vowed, his features tight and his forehead furrowed.

Dorian stood up casually, a little put out to be all but abandoned so abruptly. He looked at Josephine, who had also stood up. She was just picking up her clipboard, when she looked up at him. “My dear Ambassador, I do believe we are missing something.”

“It would seem so.” She paused. “Are you going out there?”

“If there is going to be drama, I don’t intend to miss it. I am most curious who this guest is. I suspect that our dear Inquisitor and Commander have both figured out who he is and they seem most concerned about it. I feel slighted that I am not privy to this secret. I must find out exactly who is here or else I might go mad. Care to join me?”

“It is rather important as Ambassador that I am privy to important matters regarding the Inquisition…I don’t dare miss it. Hopefully they won’t start without us.”

Dorian smiled and together they made their way to the courtyard, walking.


	3. War of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn makes it to the courtyard as Fenris starts to chat with Varric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.

Katelyn quickly made her way down the stairs to the upper courtyard. She thought she heard raised male voices, but there was sparing going on nearby and a lot of other conversations, so it was hard to tell. People greeted her as she passed and she acknowledged them with a quick nod, but didn’t stop to talk.

She reached the upper courtyard and could clearly hear raised voices. She listened to them as she made her way down the path to the lower courtyard.

“You knew exactly where she was the whole time!” an angry male voice accused.

“She didn’t want anyone to know where she was…”

“And I was included in this…list of people she didn’t want to know where she was?” the angry man asked, pain evident in his voice.

“She’s trying to keep you alive…there are too many people trying to find her. For a while, there was a Seeker looking for her. I was taken prisoner and force to tell the **entire** Tale of the Champion and not the embellished version I usually tell. The Seeker has found someone else to do what she wanted Hawke to do. There are rogue Templars as well as Red Templars all over the place. The rogue Templars don’t care who they attack, we saw it in the Hinterlands. Truthfully, the Red Templars are attacking everyone too. There are also those people the two of you have been dodging since Kirkwall…”

Katelyn stepped into the courtyard and could see Varric standing with a lean, white-haired elf. He had a two-handed weapon strapped to his back, a dark brown cloak covering his shoulders and a fair amount of his body. Underneath the cloak she could see armor, but she couldn’t tell what the weight of it was. However, he didn’t seem to be wearing armor on his legs; more like leggings; and no shoes. The most noticeable thing about him were the marks on his skin; they were difficult to notice as so little of his skin was showing, but she knew who he was just by seeing them; this was Fenris, Hawke’s lover. The markings were made of lyrium that were infused to his skin by his former master; probably one of the most painful moments of his life. _With the possible exception of right now,_ Katelyn thought.

“It should have been my choice!” Fenris shouted as his hand went for his blade. “I could have been with her when she needed me…been the one who stayed behind.”

Katelyn moved closer, not sure what to do.


	4. A Commander's Job is Never Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen tries to make his way to the courtyard to make sure nothing happens to Katelyn, but get stopped on the way. He also ends up telling off a mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.

Cullen made it out the door and started down the stairs to the upper courtyard. It was noisy today; there was sparing in the training arena and lots of people talking. He thought he could hear some raised voices, but he wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter, the main gate was his destination and he had to get there to make sure she was safe. For a brief second his mind showed him the elf glowing as he stuck his hand into Katelyn’s chest. **_No!_** He thought as he felt pain in his chest. _I will not allow that to happen!_

When he reached the upper courtyard, he turned to take the path to the lower courtyard, when one of his Lieutenants came up to him.

“Commander, I have been looking for you…”

“Not right now, I have something to take care of,” Cullen replied, with a wave of his hand, trying to dismiss the man.

“Sir, it’s a rather urgent request from Crestwood.”

Cullen sighed, then reached up and rubbed his neck. His eyes moved from the Lieutenant to the path he wanted to take and then back. _Damn! If this delay means something happens to Kate, then…No, you can’t think that, you must do your duty._

“Sir?”

“Let me see it,” Cullen said as he held out his hand for the report. He took it and read the request. It was something that needed to be dealt with, but there was a man at the main gate who very well might kill Katelyn and it was distracting Cullen. If Katelyn saw the report, she would want to take care of it, but Cullen hoped that a few soldiers would be enough; if it wasn’t enough then she could go. “Send a contingent of soldiers; include a few Templars and some mages; see if they can clean up the problem.”

“Sir, we aren’t going to send the Inquisitor?”

“If the soldiers can take care of the issue, there is no need to send the Inquisitor. This report says nothing about a rift; if a rift were involved, I would not hesitate to send her. Is there a problem with that?” Cullen said, with a scowl on his face. He was getting impatient about getting to the main gate and he didn’t like his lieutenants arguing with him.

“No Sir.”

Cullen handed the report back and the Lieutenant left. Cullen turned and started toward the path again.

“Commander Cullen!” a voice called behind him.

Cullen closed his eyes and sighed. “Maker’s breath,” he muttered.

“Commander Cullen, we need to talk”

Cullen turned and found an unfamiliar mage walking up to him. “Is there something you need,” he said, his impatience evident in his voice.

“Even with that tower you built for us, our quarters are unacceptable. I insist that this situation be fixed.”

Cullen’s scowl deepened.

_This mage has the gall to stop me to complain about his quarters, when the life of the Inquisitor is in danger. How dare he put himself above her, he’s only here because she risked her life for him. Time to put this mage in his place._

“We built you a Mage tower. The alternative was to build Templars quarters. The Inquisitor opted to build the tower. Mages have private quarters, away from the Templars and I know from personal experience, they are better than anything you would have had in a Circle. If I am not mistaken, you are not mentoring any apprentices, therefore you are a Mage and the quarters you have are what you have to live with. If you have any more complaints, tell them to Grand Enchanter Fiona and she can relay them. I have another urgent matter to take care of, excuse me.”

Cullen walked away, not waiting to hear the response. He started down the stairs to the lower courtyard; he could hear raised voices.


	5. Varric tries to calm Fenris down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric tries to calm Fenris down. Cullen arrives in the Courtyard. Katelyn makes a potentially dangerous choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> This is a work in progress, if you see errors, please let me know privately (if that's possible). I am more than happy to correct errors, but I would prefer they not be broadcast to everyone.

“She was trying to protect you…she knows you would get yourself killed to protect her and she won’t let that happen.”

“It should have been my choice,” Fenris said. His hand was on the hilt of his sword and it was flexing.

Katelyn stayed where she was, but glanced around the courtyard. A small crowd was starting to form, among them she spotted children.

_Shit!_

There were a couple guards in the area, one of them was standing close to her.

“Yeah, she probably should have given you the choice, but we both know what it would have been…you are both so damn stubborn,” Varric said, referring to Hawke as if she were still alive.

“Then tell me, Dwarf,” Fenris said, venom in the word dwarf, “what am I supposed to do without her?”

Varric looked at Fenris, sadness and guilt written all over his face. “What do any of us do without her,” Varric said, the sadness filling his voice.

Fenris’ expression changed; his brow became furrowed and his body tensed. His hand fully gripped the hilt of his sword.

Katelyn could tell this might quickly escalate. The guard closest to her happened to look in her direction and she caught his eye. She looked pointedly at the children and then tilted her head away from the courtyard, hoping he would understand that she wanted him to get the children away from the courtyard.

He nodded his head and then went to a couple of the other guards. They started to break up the crowd, focusing on the children.

Fenris and Varric were staring each other down. Fenris’ hand was flexing on the sword hilt again and he was glaring at Varric; his breathing was heavy and forced.

Cullen stepped into the courtyard at that moment and stopped to survey the scene. Fenris and Varric were standing facing each other. Fenris’ hand was flexing on the hilt of his sword and his breathing was heavy as he scowled at Varric. Katelyn was standing close to them, but off to the side and safe.

_Thank the Maker, she’s safe._

He also noticed that some of his guards were trying to break up the crowd that had gathered; focusing on the children especially. He’d have to remember to praise them later. He turned his attention back to Fenris. Fenris’ grip on his sword became firm and it looked like he was about to draw it. Cullen moved his hand to the hilt of his sword.

“Explain to me why you just left her in the Fade knowing how dangerous that is for a mage?” Fenris asked, anger lacing each word.

Varric looked like he was at a loss as to how to answer. He then glanced at Katelyn before he said, “Fenris…there wasn’t a…”

Katelyn knew Varric was going to take the blame for the decision to leave Hawke behind and she was not happy. A little voice in the back of her head tried to point out that if she took the blame, then all that anger would be directed at her. It was a risk, but she had never in her life let anyone take the blame for something she’d done. Then she realized someone was standing behind her; they weren’t directly behind her, but they were close. She glanced back to find Cullen standing a little ways back, his hand on the hilt of his sword also anticipating trouble. If Fenris came at her, then Cullen would step in to stop it, so it was time to bail her friend out.


	6. The Inquisitor takes the Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn takes the blame and Fenris seems ready to attack. Cassandra joins them in the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> This is a work in progress, if you see errors, please let me know privately (if that's possible). I am more than happy to correct errors, but I would prefer they not be broadcast to everyone.

“…there wasn’t a choice…there was a giant spider and someone had to stay behind so the rest of us could get away…” Varric started to say.

Katelyn stepped a little closer and was ready to cut in, when Fenris drew his sword and looked like he was going to attack Varric. Her first thought was to protect Varric, so she readied a barrier spell.

“And you chose to leave Hawke behind, after all she did for you…” Fenris said after he had drawn his sword and took a step closer to Varric.

Katelyn released the spell and a barrier formed around him, then she spoke up. “Varric isn’t the one who made the choice, I sent him on ahead. It was just Hawke, the Grey Warden and I.”

Cullen watched Katelyn moved closer and could feel her gathering magic. He was about to move to stop her from interfering when she spoke up.

_Andraste preserve me, that woman’s need to help others is going to get her killed is she’s not careful._

Everyone in the courtyard looked at her. Fenris’ glare switched to her. The sword was still in his hands, but the end of the blade was resting on the ground.

“You left Hawke there?”

Katelyn swallowed the lump in her throat. “There was a giant spider,” she started, shuttering slightly at the memory of the spider, “the only way for any of us to get past it was if someone stayed behind…”

“And you choose Hawke,” Fenris interrupted, venom is his words as he stared daggers at her. His hands were twisting on the hilt of his sword as he slowly lifted it higher.

Cullen felt his chest get tight as he realized Fenris was actually going to attack Katelyn. He knew that his sword alone wouldn’t be enough to stop the blow and he really wished he had his shield, but it was up in his tower.

 

Because the guards had started to break up the crowd, several of the people who’d been cleared out started to make their way to other parts of Skyhold. Word was spreading of an angry elf with strange markings yelling at Varric and that the Inquisitor and Commander were there also.

Cassandra heard the talk where she was practicing and instantly knew who the elf was. Recognizing the danger of the situation she sheathed her sword and put her shield on her back, then made her way to the courtyard.

She made it to the base of the stairs just in time to witness the Inquisitor taking the blame for leaving Hawke in the Fade. She saw Fenris’ glare and noticed his grip on his sword. She too recognized the danger to the Herald. Cullen was closer and in a better position to stop the attack, but he didn’t have his shield. She pulled the shield off her back and prepared to toss it to him.

“Commander,” she called. He turned and looked at her. She tossed him the shield saying, “Protect the Herald.”


	7. Fenris Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Fenris can attack the Inquisitor, Cassandra tosses Cullen her shield and he protects His Lady. Katelyn talks Fenris down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> This is a work in progress, if you see errors, please let me know privately (if that's possible). I am more than happy to correct errors, but I would prefer they not be broadcast to everyone.

It wasn’t until she’d called to him that Cullen realized Cassandra was behind him. He turned and looked at her. She tossed him her shield without warning as she said, “Protect the Herald.”

He caught it easily and gave her a grateful nod as put in on his arm and turned back around. Now he was ready to take the blow and protect His Lady.

“I did,” Katelyn said, “and it’s not a decision I made lightly. I would have preferred not to have left anyone behind, but that creature didn’t give me a choice.”

“But why Hawke? You said there was a Grey Warden with you, why not him?” Fenris asked.

Before Katelyn could answer, Alistair walked up and answered instead, “Because the Grey Warden was one of the two that stopped the Fifth Blight. A discussion was had about how the Grey Warden’s need a leader, your Hawke was the one who started the discussion. I wanted to be left behind, but…”

“…but she choose to leave Hawke,” Fenris said through clenched teeth and as he glared at Katelyn. Fenris lifted his sword and moved to attack her.

Cullen realized what was happening and moved in front of her before she even had time to react. He planted his feet and raised the shield, bracing it with both arms to be able to take the full impact of the blow without breaking his arm. The sword struck his shield and he grunted at the impact.

Katelyn was surprised by the suddenness of the attack and at the speed Cullen moved to stop it; her instincts kicked in and she backed away from the attack, taking a step back but lost her footing and landed on the ground.

Cullen heard her hit the ground and glanced at her. He wanted to help her, but he couldn’t move as it was taking a great deal of strength to hold off Fenris’ sword. Fenris was surprisingly strong. As he looked at her, their eyes met. “Katelyn, move,” he said, his voice slightly strained.

She nodded in response and tried to stand up, but the ground was slippery, so it didn’t work. She then felt hands grabbing her under her arms and someone helped her stand up. She glanced back and found it was Cassandra. Cassandra let go of her and together they took several steps back. Katelyn watched the two of them struggling. They were both using a great deal of strength, but neither was gaining an advantage. She suddenly remembered a time when her brothers had fought a lot like this and it was because they were angry, over a girl. Cullen was just defending her, but Fenris was angry that the woman he loved was gone. How could she help this situation?

“Hawke asked to be left in the Fade Fenris, Alistair can vouch for that,” Katelyn said, her voice slightly unsure as she glanced at Alistair.

“Hawke would never have done that…” Fenris started to say, his face twisted with anger.

“I was there, we both asked to be left…Hawke was a little more insistent than I was,” Alistair added.

“She wouldn’t…” Fenris said as the anger on his face slowly turned to despair. The strength he was putting into the attack slowly seemed to fade and his blade slid down the shield and landed on the ground. Fenris then fell to his knees. He put the point of the sword in the ground and leaned on it for support.


	8. What to Do Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is diffused, however Cullen's arm needs some healing and the Inquisitor feels guilty, so Cullen has to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> This is a work in progress, if you see errors, please let me know privately (if that's possible). I am more than happy to correct errors, but I would prefer they not be broadcast to everyone.

Cullen stepped back and lowered his arms, but he kept a tight hold on the shield. He looked back and his eyes found Katelyn’s. “Are you alright,” he quietly asked. She nodded in response. He turned his gaze back to Fenris and Katelyn could see the anger on his face. When he saw the expression on Fenris’ face, his features softened slightly, but the anger was still there.

“What will you do with me?” Fenris asked, grief in his voice.

“You attempted to attack the Inquisitor, normally anyone who did that would be taken directly to the dungeons…I’m not sure what to do with you. Are you going to attack her again?”

Fenris started shaking his head before he answered. “No, there seems to be no point and I am a bit outnumbered,” he said as he glanced around. Dorian and Josephine were on the stairs watching the exchange and there were several guards in the courtyard.

Cullen’s posture relaxed a little. He looked to some of the guards nearby and said, “Watch him.” The guards nodded in reply. He then started walking towards Katelyn and Cassandra, taking the shield off his arm.

Katelyn was watching and saw him flinch. She moved to him saying, “Cullen, are you alright?”

He finished taking the shield off his arm and held it out for Cassandra, “Thank you, I couldn’t have stopped the blow without it.”

Cassandra took the shield and put it on her back. “We couldn’t let anything happen to the Inquisitor,” she said as she first looked at Cullen and then turned her gaze to the Inquisitor.

He looked down at Katelyn as she took hold of his arm. “I’m fine, I under estimated the blow and my arm is a little sore.”

She looked up at him, “Cullen…can I…”

He quirked his mouth slightly. He was not a fan of being healed by mages, although his stance on that was loosening up now that he had Katelyn in his life. There were only a few mages he would ever consider letting heal him and Katelyn was at the top of that list. He took a deep breath and nodded.

She puts her hands on his injured arm and he could feel her drawing on her magic. He watched her as she focused on his arm and smirked slightly. She was so focused and he loved that about her. After a minute or so, he could feel her channeling magic into healing his arm.

“It’s not broken, but that blow did hurt you…I feel like it’s my fault,” she finished in a whisper.

“Don’t…” Before he could say anything else, she kicked up the magic she was putting into healing his arm. The pain went away.

She let go of his arm and took a step back. He could see the guilt she felt on her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He leaned in and kissed her temple, closing his eyes as he did it. _If I hadn’t been here, all of this could have resulted in something far worse than a sore arm_ , he thought as his chest got tight. “Look at me,” he whispered.

She looked up at him and their eyes met. She could see the concern and the anger in his eyes.

“Why do you always have to help everyone?” he whispered.

“Because it’s who I am,” she whispered, then paused and smirked as she continued, "I thought you liked that.”

His features soften slightly as he looked at her. “Only when it doesn’t put your life at risk.”

“He didn’t really want to hurt me, he’s hurting…imagine being in his place.”

“I understand his anger…I’ve come close to where he is a few too many times for my liking,” Cullen said as he reached up with his free hand and touched her cheek.

“I am trying to work on that,” she said with a smile.

Cullen smiled in spite of himself, he then leaned down for a kiss. He found it very hard to keep the kiss light, but he knew there would be time for more later. When they parted, their eyes met and most of the anger in his eyes was replaced by concern.


	9. Calming Down the Angry Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn comes up with a plan on what to do with Fenris. Cole seems to have something he wants to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> This is a work in progress, if you see errors, please let me know privately (if that's possible). I am more than happy to correct errors, but I would prefer they not be broadcast to everyone.

“So…what do we do with him?” Cullen asked.

“Maybe we ought to offer him a place to sleep and some food…let him calm down.”

Cullen looked at Fenris and then back at Katelyn. “A room and food?”

“You and I both know he’s not going to try again. He’s tired and in pain. If we let him get some sleep and food; maybe he’ll be calmer, more reasonable.” She could tell by the look on Cullen’s face, that he wasn’t convinced. “You can post guards,” she added with a smirk.

“That is a given,” he said as he lightly ran the top of his fingers across her cheek.

She was going to respond, but in glancing behind Cullen she spotted Cole. It looked like he wanted to approach Fenris, but something was holding him back.

“Is everything alright,” Cullen quietly asked.

She took a deep breath as she refocused on him, “Everything’s fine, Cole has joined us and he seems…hesitant.”

“You want to go check on him?”

“If you **and** Varric could show Fenris to a room…it doesn’t need to be one of the cleaned up rooms. Based on Varric’s stories, as long as there is a bed and a roof,” she said, emphasizing the word roof as she smirked at him, “the room will work. I’ll check on Cole.”

Cullen moved the hand on her waist up her back and lightly rubbed her with his thumb. “You want me to take him to a room?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“Hm, hm. You know the state of probably every room in Skyhold and you can keep an eye on him, which is what you want to do,” she replied with a smirk.

“Good point.”

“I think I’ll have dinner upstairs tonight. I certainly hope you’ll join me, Commander,” she whispered, inviting him to join her in her “sexy” tone.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he smirked, then leaned closer to her. “I look forward to it My Lady,” he whispered back huskily.

They leaned together and lightly kissed. He reluctantly pulled away and then looked at Varric. “Care to join me as I show him to his room?”

“Yeah, we should probably get Broody settled, it looks like he could use some sleep.”


	10. Trying to Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Katelyn flirt. This is a short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> This is a work in progress, if you see errors, please let me know privately (if that's possible). I am more than happy to correct errors, but I would prefer they not be broadcast to everyone.

Before he could completely walk away, he felt her hand in his. He turned and looked back at her. He gave her a partial smile as he squeezed her fingers. Their eyes met and he could see the guilt in her eyes: she still felt like it was her fault he’d gotten hurt and it bothered him that she was so upset. If she hadn’t admitted she was the one who choose to leave Hawke in the Fade, Fenris would have gone after Varric instead and as he told her in the Great Hall, he didn’t want anything to happen to the dwarf either. He lifted her hand and brought her fingers to his lips where he lightly kissed them with a big smirk on his face. “Later, my lady, I am looking forward to dinner,” he whispered, slipping his “sexy tone” in at the end.

A shiver of desire fluttered through her, but she reigned it in as she smirked back at him and said, “I’m looking forward to it as well, it could be a memorable evening.” At the end, she added her sexy tone.

It was Cullen’s turn to react, his pants were feeling a little tight.

“You coming, Curly?” Varric asked.

Cullen grimaced, but turned at looked at Varric. “Coming,” he said with a sigh. He looked back at Katelyn and their eyes met. She nodded and he reluctantly let her fingers slide out of his hand. He turned and joined Varric.

“Come on Broody, we’re going to show you where you can get some sleep.”

Fenris took a minute and then looked at Varric. “What...you want me to sleep…if I sleep, I’ll dream…of her,” he finished, closing his eyes.

Cullen watched Fenris and felt sorry for him. If it were Katelyn that were gone, he was sure he’d be in worse shape. He would even consider taking lyrium because he would be able to forget…to forget the pain of losing someone he loved. With her help, his withdrawal symptoms were better, almost gone… _Except when she’s gone_ , he thought as his train of thought took him down the path of what he’d do if he were in Fenris’s place.


	11. Showing Fenris to His Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris gets taken to a room so he can sleep. Cullen tells him he understands why he was acting so rashly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

“I can have a sleeping draft sent with some food. The draft should help you sleep and generally…it’s a dreamless sleep,” Katelyn said.

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he glanced at her because he heard something in her voice that bothered him; it almost sounded like she was talking from experience. His brow furrowed as he thought back over the course of the time since they’d started sleeping together. He’d witnessed her having nightmares that left her shaking and all he could do was hold her. He’d hold her until she either went to sleep or started talking about them; he never forced the issue because he was very familiar with bad dreams. He noted that both of them seemed to be having them less lately and he smirked because he knew why. He tried to remember if he’d ever seen her take a sleeping draft and he couldn’t. Maybe she used them while she was away, because when they were apart her dreams got bad just as his did without her. He would have to ask one of her travelling companions. _Dorian or Solas might be the two to approach first_ , he thought.

He suddenly realized she was looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck.

She smirked, then asked what room he was going to take Fenris to, so he told her. She promised Fenris that she would have the draft and food sent there. Cullen made eye contact with her. _Maker’s breathe, she has gorgeous eyes_ , he thought. He turned around and found Fenris had stood up. Fenris slowly sheathed his sword and glanced at him.

“You are being more tolerant than I would be.”

“Sometimes you have to take all factors into consideration. You’re not yourself right now, I understand…if I were in your place…” he started to say, then glanced at Katelyn. He looked Fenris squarely in the eyes and quietly said, “I would be in worse shape than you are.”

Fenris nodded and then followed them to his room. It had an intact bed, a roof without holes and broken objects scattered about.

Fenris looked around and declared, “This will do.” He took his scabbard off his back and set it near the head of the bed. He tuned at looked at Cullen. “Thank you for this…I have slept poorly since I received Varric’s letter…that has led to poor decisions on my part.”

“Poor decisions are a part of life. I have made my share of them and were I to lose the Inquisitor, I would make a whole lot more,” Cullen replied. He looked at Varric. “I’ll leave the two of you to catch up.” He turned to leave, then looked back. “I will be leaving a guard outside the door, I would like to trust you, but given my position and…”

“And the fact that I attacked Your Inquisitor, it is an understandable precaution.”

Cullen nodded, then left so that Varric and Fenris could talk.


	12. Hawke is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn talks to Cole and finds out Hawke is still alive in the Fade, in a unique place. Katelyn starts to work on a rescue plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Katelyn watched them walk away, enjoying the angle on Cullen. There was a messenger nearby and she sent him to the kitchen to have a plate with food, drink and a sleeping draft sent to Fenris’s room.

She then looked at Cole. He seemed upset; well more upset than he usually did. She walked over to him. “Cole, are you alright?”

“He hurts and I want to help, but he’s angry. She left him…didn’t give him a choice…left only a note.”

“That would make anyone angry Cole.”

“He is afraid to go on without her…his hurt is so loud.”

“The woman he loves is gone. They went through so much together; she stood by him and helped him fight the slavers that came after him. Together they killed the man who had been his master and she gave him a new reason to live. She’s not coming back and he doesn’t know what to do. You can’t help him with that Cole.”

“She is lost and he can’t go there,” Cole said, then looked at her. “You could go there.”

“Wait, what?”

“You can go into the Fade and find her…she is alone, but not alone. She lost so much that she made sure she was not alone.”

“Cole, what are you talking about?”

“She made a place in the Fade.”

“Cole, what do you mean she made a place in the Fade?”

“Mages can do things in the Fade…once everyone was safe, she was worried about dying and decided she didn’t want to…her desire to live was strong…she didn’t want to leave him alone…”

“So somehow she managed to create her own section in the Fade?”

“She had help,” Cole stated.

“From whom?”

“Her sister and her father…they’re mages…they are gone…her mother is gone too…they all helped.”

“So you’re saying Hawke is alive?” Katelyn quietly asked, not wanting too many people to hear the conversation.

“She is alive…she doesn’t want to be alone…so many have left her…her father, her sister, her mother…her brother became a Warden…he even left her, but he came back…she is afraid to be alone, so the Fade is making sure she isn’t alone.”

“Wait. She’s in some separate section of the Fade and because she doesn’t want to be alone so she’s not alone…She’s not with demons is she?”

“No, demons cannot enter…it will be hard for anyone to enter…you can,” Cole finished as he looked at her.

Katelyn sighed as she started running through everything is was going to take to get Hawke out of the Fade. She was not looking forward to telling Cullen about this; he’d insist it was too dangerous, but she knew she had to make the attempt. As she started planning how to organize this new adventure, her eyes glossed over.

“Are we going to get Hawke?” Cole asked.

Cole’s question interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head slightly and then looked at him with a smirk. “Who am I to not rescue the Champion of Kirkwall from the Fade…especially since I’m the one who left her there.”


	13. Cole Sets Up a Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn has an idea and has Cole help her set-up a meeting with Varric and Fenris, then makes her way to Cullen's office to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.

“I can help you find her,” Cole said.

Her face twisted up in concentration as she tried to come up with a plan. “Cole could you…discreetly ask Varric and Fenris to meet me in the Herald’s Rest in about 45 minutes, on the second or third floor, we don’t want to attract attention.”

“You’re worried Cullen will be mad?”

Kate grimaced. “It’s not so much that he’ll be mad, it’s that he’ll be completely against the idea; he’ll be worried about me, worried I won’t come back.” She started trying to figure out exactly what this was going to take. “This is not going to be easy, who knows how long it’ll take to find her.”

“I can help…make it faster.”

“Cole, would it be safe for you,” she asked suddenly worried about taking him into the Fade.

“You and Varric helped me…be more human…it is safer for me. It will take longer to find her, but we will find her.”

“All right Cole, I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I will be careful. You need to be careful for Cullen.”

She smiled. “That I can do. Well go let Varric and Fenris know to meet me upstairs in the Herald’s Rest, don’t let anyone see you.”

Cole smiled slightly, nodded and then disappeared.

Katelyn smiled and shook her head, she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to that. She looked around the courtyard and found everything was settling down again after the scene with Fenris. She looked up and spotted Cullen heading back to his office. He was stopped by one of his lieutenants and handed a report. After looking at it for a little bit, he looked in her direction and their eyes met. The breath left her lungs at the look in his eye and the smirk on his mouth. She smirked back. The Lieutenant started talking, making him break eye contact. She wanted to check on him, make sure his arm was okay; she didn’t have a whole lot of faith in her healing skills. Hopefully she wouldn’t get too distracted because she had a meeting in 45 minutes. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly; she’d just have to make sure she got out of his office before the meeting. She quickly made her way to his office, taking a back-way.


	14. Visiting the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn and Cullen have a make out session in his office. The contact, the foreplay does cause her to tense up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of what will eventually be a longer piece, but this part of it keeps playing in my head and insists on being written.
> 
> It takes place after Adamant, but before the end of the game. Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan, Samantha Amell. Samantha of course is from the Fereldan Circle Tower and knew Commander Cullen. She has gone off on her mission. Hawke, a mage as well, was introduced to The Inquisitor. Hawke and The Inquisitor met Alistair and ended up in Adamant. They ended up in the Fade as we all know and a decision had to be made, Hawke was left in the Fade. Varric sent a letter to Fenris, telling him what had happened. It seems Fenris has a few questions for Varric, so he's come to Skyhold.

Katelyn beat him back to his office, so she hid in a dark corner; if he didn’t come in alone, she didn’t want to be seen. Soon after the door opened and Cullen walked in alone, then closed the door behind him.

“Kat?”

She smirked and stepped out of the shadows. His back was to her, but she knew he could hear her footsteps on the floor as she came up behind him and put her hands on his waist. He reached back and pulled her around, then wrapped an arm around her pulling her right up against him. With his other hand he reached up and cradled her cheek.

“I was hoping you could join me,” he said with a slight smirk on his face.

She smirked back. “It’s becoming harder to stay away, Commander,” she replied in a teasing tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met and the kiss quickly became heated. His arm tightened around her as his hand explored her lower back. The hand on her cheek migrated to the back of her head. One of Kate’s hands worked its way to his hair where her fingers started playing with his curls. He pulled her little closer and she could feel his obvious arousal against her. She could feel a dampness between her legs as her body responded to his arousal. Heat was starting to build in her lower body and her thoughts were becoming muddy as need and passion tried to take over. She wanted him and she wasn’t feeling the panic that usually set in when she thought about having sex. She was more ready than she’d ever been since their first time together; they’d only had sex a couple times. Cullen had always been gentle and taken it slow because the panic, the fear would worm its way into her head. Once she lost her self to the sensations and the pleasure it was fine; it was the part leading up to it that was the problem. When she realized the fear was absent, relief flooded through her and she stopped thinking about it.

The hand on her lower back dip lower and started fondling her ass. It felt so good, all of it. “Mmm,” she moaned into his mouth.

He smiled against her mouth.

 _He shouldn’t be smiling… I don’t do it when he moans. I need to wipe that smile off his face,_ she thought. She moved the hand not in his hair down his body. She slipped her fingers under his sash and started toying with the top of his waistband. The smile instantly disappeared and he started moaning. She could feel his arousal grow against her, which led her to moan again.

They eventually broke up the kiss to come up for air. They kept their faces close together.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen said huskily and slightly out of breath, “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of that.”

“We definitely need to do it as often as possible,” she said with a smile.

He moved the hand in her hair to her cheek and lightly stroked it. “You seemed more relaxed,” he said with some hesitation, “I didn’t feel you tensing up…are you okay?”

She smiled, then leaned forward and gave him several light kisses. “I am. I don’t know exactly why; probably because I trust you so completely; but the fear, the panic, I didn’t feel them. You make me feel safe and loved. You’d never hurt me.”

He smiled too, but his eyes were serious. “No I wouldn’t. Anyone who tries to hurt you will answer to me,” he stated firmly.

She giggled slightly. “Does that include Corypheus?”

“Him most of all.”

“It’s nice to finally have someone I can trust protecting me.”

Cullen lightly stroked her cheek. “I don't imagine you had much of that in the Circle.” She shook her head from side to side in answer. “I kind of like having someone to protect, someone who means so much to me…given all of my history, I never thought I’d get to have this.”

“Well Commander, you’re going to be stuck with me, because I don’t plan on going anywhere,” she said with a smile. Then she remembered her meeting and the smile faded.

“I won’t let you go anywhere.” Cullen noticed her change of expression, and used his thumb to trace the lower edge of her mouth. “What’s wrong? Did Cole say something?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, if you see errors, please let me know privately (if that's possible). I am more than happy to correct errors, but I would prefer they not be broadcast to everyone.


End file.
